youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SuperYoshi
Matt Mulligan (born: ), better known online as SuperYoshi, is the creator of YouTube Poop and is often referred to as "The Father of Poops" by the YouTube community. Biography Early accounts Matt Mulligan (SuperYoshi) was born on August 22, 1989. Matt's favorite web comic was Neglected Mario Characters which praised the neglected characters of the Mario universe. A forum recently opened and he signed in. Matt wanted to think of a good name and at first though of SSJ2Gohan, and then later thought of SuperYoshi. He was 11 or 12 at the time and thought it was a great name. He used the name everywhere. Before anything on YouTube, SuperYoshi started posting videos on SheezyArt, which he joined at November 2, 2004, 3:43AM. With SuperYoshi's love for old school video games he started making videos on SheezyArt about them. His first video contributed to SheezyArt was [http://sheezyart.com/art/view/52952/ Behind the Series 1] which could be considered a precursor to many YouTube Poops, with a similar style of humor. He later released the sequal to the first, [http://sheezyart.com/art/view/52979/ Behind the Series 2], and released part of SegTendo, a movie he was planning to make based on a comic he had made. SuperYoshi was experimenting with Super Mario Bros. 3 cartoon clips (from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) in Windows Movie Maker. SuperYoshi uploaded the video as [http://sheezyart.com/art/view/164126/ The Adventures of Super Mario 3 Remixed] and people liked it, this was what would become of YouTube Poops today. Among all his videos, he also posted many pictures, previews, and videos of him playing video games. SuperYoshi only released the preview of Behind the Series 3 which was to feature Ristar, but was however unreleased. SuperYoshi instead released a remake of the first entitled Behind the Series DX with more advanced flash. The last video uploaded to SheezyArt by SuperYoshi was f'' which featured a giant bouncing Will Smith head, singing a remixed version of ''The Fresh Prince of Bel Air theme with a multi colored flashing background (many should be warned that the video is very loud, even if turned down to the lowest, and the flashing background could easily cause seizures). After that, SuperYoshi hasn't been active. He posted a message on July 1, 2008, 11:09 P.M., saying, "I haven't been active here for nearly 6 months." YouTube SuperYoshi debuted on March 28, 2006 on YouTube, with no videos and only favorites. His first uploaded video, Sonic and Robotnik's sodomy hour!, was released on April 1, 2006. He continuesly released normal YouTube videos and eventually started making YouTube Poops full time. Videos Ironically, there have only been two videos by SuperYoshi to have "YouTube Poop" in the title. His first video was Sonic and Robotnik's sodomy hour! and his current video is Carl Winslow. Currently he has 55 videos. Essentially SuperYoshi started the fad of using Sonic and Mario cartoon clips in YouTube Poops. External links * SuperYoshi YouTube page (alternate URL) * SuperYoshi at SheezyArt * SuperYoshi at Newgrounds Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Poopers